


The Picnic

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When an angel looking boy and a fiery red headed girl comes running through a field.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 13





	The Picnic

An angel haired blonde ran out into a field after him came a fiery ginger haired girl. They're both laughing and smiling, finally when they reach the set up of a picnic, they plop down on the floor, shoulders shaking with laughter. The duo calms down and the blonde pulls the girl into his lap, pulling her hair into a braid while the girl reads a book out loud. When they look down at each other they inch closer, kissing, they pull back when bile runs into their mouths. “Ew!” The girl says, fake gagging. “Well I bet you hoped I was Luna'' the boy says, snickering when she punches him in the arm. “Well I think you’d prefer I was dear Ronnikins!” Ginny says.   
They both sigh, knowing that the people they're in-love with are in-love with other people. “We have each other at least?” Draco says lying back down, crossing his fore-arm over his head. Ginny joins him, lying her head on his chest, “yeah, we have each other”...


End file.
